Cute Without the E
by Mightily Mousey
Summary: Primus help anybody who gets caught in the middle of their fights. Movieverse, BarricadeAnnabelle friendship, "There Is" Series, drabbles


Title: Cute Without the E

Author: SBX

Series: The "There Is" Series

Characters: Annabell, Barrcade, mention of others

Pairings: Barricade/Annabelle friendship/partnership, nothing more

Rating: PG

Warnings: crack?

Disclaimer: No character used in this story belongs to me except maybe Colby and Max, and even they aren't really mine. It'll make sense later, I promise. Title comes from the song by Taking Back Sunday.

Summary: Primus help anybody who gets caught in the middle of their fights.

A/N: Ya'll know that deviantArt song meme that's been going around? Yeah, I got bit by it. I was originally going to use this as a way to branch out into TFAni fanfic without doing a long, drawn out story (I got enough on my plate with movieverse and G1) but the first song I heard made me think of a future plot line in my "There Is" Series so I just went with it. Think of these as a sneak peak of what'll happen when I finally finish CCL. These are totally unbetaed and aren't going to be cause they all pretty much suck anyway.

* * *

**1. Faith Hill – You Can't Lose Me**

Annabelle ran as hard and fast as she could, outpacing all of the rest of the runners. She was this close to winning, but an injury earlier in the track season came back to haunt her and she went down hard, tumbling end over end. As she limped up to the finish line she saw her parents and the rest of her extended family waiting and she didn't feel so bad about losing.

**2. Shinedown – 45**

Barricade was in his time a perfect soldier. He served Megatron loyally, did what he was ordered to without fail. The many Autobots he killed were just numbers, nothing personal.

Then Megatron was dead and he realized that his loyalty was to Megatron only, not the Decepticons and he found a new freedom in that. He's still not entirely sure how he fell in with the Autobots. Barricade thinks it has something to do with a little girl with a mischievous smile.

He thinks of her as he faces down Starscream and doesn't regret it.

**3. Guster – Satellite**

Annabelle laughs uproariously as Barricade guns his engine and tears down the highway. It's midnight and there's nobody around to see him breaking the law. Most importantly there is nobody around to see him showing off for the teenager in his passenger seat to ease her depressing thoughts about her boyfriend breaking up with her.

**4. Linkin Park – Don't Stay**

Annabelle inherited her mother's temper and her father's aim with a gun, and the combination is enough to make even the infamously bad tempered Ratchet vacate the premises when she's angry.

When she's angry at Barricade, things get really bad. Unlike the Autobots (and even a few Cons) he isn't afraid of her. He gives as good as he gets, and Primus help anybody who gets caught in the middle of their fights.

**5. Smile Empty Soul – Nowhere Kids**

Barricade sometimes worries about the human children who are growing up in the middle of the Cybertronian war. Annabelle has grown into a fearless younger woman. Almost too fearless, as she has no concept of her own mortality. Her brother Colby was an angry individual, lashing out at friend and foe alike. Chip Chase has already lost the use of his legs to the Cons, and is probably losing his mind to the technology that he immerses himself in. Max and Raoul seem far too enamored with their Autobot partners, and Barricade almost feels sorry for Prime and Tracks having to fend off their affections and still remain close friends.

And through all of this the five children who had grown up with the Autobots had developed an apathy for their own race. The Cybertronians around them are their family and the most important figures in their lives and humans become secondary, something to protect but not be a part of. And Barricade finds himself wondering if they all should have just left Earth before they had become to entrenched in their lives.

**6. Skye Sweetnam – Billy S.**

High school was an interesting experience to go through. Barricade experienced it passively through Annabelle and Colby, but still he had quite a few sympathy headaches just listening to them complain about their schoolwork. Youngling-hoods were universal, apparently. Though he did find himself annoyed by one of their complaints. He himself quite liked Shakespeare.


End file.
